dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Метод (series)
Метод (English: "Method" or "The Method") is a Russian television series which aired on Channel 1. The series is made by Sreda production company which officially remade the British show Life on Mars - The Dark Side of the Moon. Russian actor Konstantin Khabenskiy (mostly known among foreign audience for his roles in movies Wanted, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy, World War Z, The Night Watch and The Day Watch) portrays one of the main characters Rodion Meglin. http://www.kino-teatr.ru/kino/news/y2014/3-17/5036/ Announcement Series were announced 15 March 2014, among upcoming shows which are now made by production company Sreda, which include official remakes of popular British TV series Luther (Russian remake called Klim) and Misfits, as well as the second season of The Dark Side of the Moon. Production Filming was scheduled to start in the city of Nizhniy Novgorod and will last from July to December of 2014.http://gorky.tv/posts/2744-rossiyskiy-rimeyk-dekstera-snimut-v-nizhnem-novgorode.html The first episode aired on Channel One Russia on 18 October 2015. All sixteen episodes of Season 1 were directed by Yuri Bykov. Leading producers of the series are Konstantin Ernst and Aleksandr Tsekalo. Plot The plot focuses on Rodion Meglin, investigator in charge of murders apparently made by serial killers. Unknowingly to others he's also a serial killer himself, who was specially picked up by government officials to catch other serial killers. Because of immense work which psychologists and policemen did with him while he was a child, he can easily hide his true nature and uses it to control some of the less dangerous criminally insane people out of killing and kill those who are more threateining to society. When an intern named Esenya who worships Rodion's work is able to work with him, she initially starts to suspect that he's a serial killer himself...http://www.kinopoisk.ru/news/2366926/ Cast Main *Konstantin Khabenskiy as Rodion Meglin *Paulina Andreeva as Esenya Steklova *Vitaliy Kishchenko as Andrei Sergeyevich Steklov Recurring *Nicolai Shiryaev as Young Rodion Meglin Guest *'Y'''an Tsapnik as featured serial killer *Leonid Kipnis as featured serial killer Trivia * Name "Rodion" was chosen in the same ironic way as name "Dexter" was chosen originally. While Dexter in Latin means "right" (which is ironic because for many his ways are very wrong), name Rodion is believed to be a form of "Irodion" which is a greek name which means "hero" (ironic, again, becuase Rodion Meglin is anti-hero). It should also be noted that one of the most famous fictional killers in Russian literature is named Rosion - Rodion Romanovich Raskolnikov, villain protagonist of "Crime and Punishment" by Feodor Dostoyevsky. * Rodion's surname, Meglin is very similar to Morgan and both surnames share the same number of letters - 6. Same number of letters is shared by both first names - Dexter and Rodion. * Director of Season 1, Yuri Bykov is also a character actor, who portrayed a serial killer in a Russian slasher movie ''S.S.D., which was heavily inspired by Soviet and Russian urban folklore and, as well, Friday the 13th movie series. It is entirely possible that he will portray one of the serial killers in the show, as well. * Russian mystery/crime series writers have a certain penchant to call their series Method: there are already a series called Lavrova's Method and The Freud Method. The last one were heavily inspired by British series Sherlock with opening sequence repeated nearly exactly. * There was an April Fools Day joke among Russian Facebook users for some time ago that Dexter will be remade as Degtyaryov: The Russian Justice (a play on a broadcast name of the series in Russia which is translated as "Dexter's Justice")https://ru-ru.facebook.com/DCMagnets/posts/276058129100246. * It was stated in the press-release that most of the serial killers in the series will be based loosely on real examples such as Andrei Chikatilo. Trailer also suggests that one of the featured serial killers will be based on another prominent Soviet serial killer, Anatoliy Slivko. * One of the filming days scared the citizens of Nizhniy Novgorod - a scene filmed was of a car crash which allowed to escape a few transported convicts. The thing is that a year ago the city experienced similar incident during which four convicts got loose. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7oyg9RYDFU Trailers and Videos A trailer is also available externally. Gallery MethodLogo2.png|English Translation Logo featured on Netflix Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 02.26 -2015.02.09 06.42.11-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 02.18 -2015.02.09 06.42.03-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 02.00 -2015.02.09 06.41.45-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 01.50 -2015.02.09 06.41.35-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 01.39 -2015.02.09 06.41.24- - Copy.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 01.38 -2015.02.09 06.41.23- - Copy.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 01.37 -2015.02.09 06.41.22- - Copy.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 01.36 -2015.02.09 06.41.20- - Copy.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 01.34 -2015.02.09 06.41.18-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 01.33 -2015.02.09 06.41.17-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 01.31 -2015.02.09 06.41.15-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 01.30 -2015.02.09 06.41.14-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 01.26 -2015.02.09 06.41.09-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 01.23 -2015.02.09 06.41.07-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 01.22 -2015.02.09 06.41.05-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 01.21 -2015.02.09 06.41.04-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 01.20 -2015.02.09 06.41.03-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 01.19 -2015.02.09 06.41.02-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 01.16 -2015.02.09 06.40.59-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 01.15 -2015.02.09 06.40.58-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 01.13 -2015.02.09 06.40.56-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 01.11 -2015.02.09 06.40.54-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 01.10 -2015.02.09 06.40.52-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 01.07 -2015.02.09 06.40.49-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 00.56 -2015.02.09 06.40.38-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 00.54 -2015.02.09 06.40.36-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 00.50 -2015.02.09 06.40.32-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 00.39 -2015.02.09 06.40.20-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 00.37 -2015.02.09 06.40.19-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 00.35 -2015.02.09 06.40.17-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 00.30 -2015.02.09 06.40.11-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 00.27 -2015.02.09 06.40.08-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 00.25 -2015.02.09 06.40.06-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 00.21 -2015.02.09 06.40.02-.jpg Ð¡ÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð» ÐœÐµÑ‚Ð¾Ð´ - ÐžÑ„Ð¸Ñ†Ð¸Ð°Ð»ÑŒÐ½Ñ‹Ð¹ Ð¢Ñ€ÐµÐ¹Ð»ÐµÑ€ ÑÐµÑ€Ð¸Ð°Ð»Ð°.mp4 snapshot 00.17 -2015.02.09 06.39.57-.jpg Bridge.jpeg 47083.jpg 47082.jpg References External Links Series Page on Kino-Teatr.Ru website Category:Indexter